


God Save The King

by Mo_2020



Series: Sterek Royals AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Coronation, Fluff, King Derek Hale, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royal Derek Hale, Royal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_2020/pseuds/Mo_2020
Summary: Derek's coronation with some sprinkled fluff.





	God Save The King

Derek fiddled with his robe as he paced the small chapel.

“A bit nervous aren’t you.”

He jumped a little and turned toward the door where the voice came from; there his husband stood, leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up, you would have been even more nervous than you are now if you were in my shoes.” Derek shot back making them both laugh, once they settled down the two men fell in a weird silence until Derek broke it.

“She was supposed to be doing this not me”.

Stiles sighed as he pushes himself off the door and walked over and wrapped his arms around the older man, “She is proud of you Der, I bet the world that she is looking down on you right now”.

Stiles pulled back rubbing his spouses velvet clad shoulders as he continued, “I have to go but I’ll see you soon; love you.”

“Love you too”, Derek echoed as he pecked Stiles’ lips.

He sighed as he watched Stiles vanish into the hallway, he himself soon followed.

Time to become _king_.

\--

As soon as Derek strides through the west door of the church the anthem starts to play. As he passes through the body of the church he catches his families’ eyes both his mother and his younger sister, Cora, are giving him smiles of encouragement while Stiles gives him a small thumbs up.

Derek strode into and through the choir, up the steps to the Theatre; and passes by his Throne, to make his humble adoration liked practiced. Then kneeled at the faldstool set before his Chair of Estate on the south side of the Altar, he whispered a short private prayer; and after, sat down in his Chair. In his chair Derek could see everyone from the Officers of States to the News Media.

The Archbishop walked towards Derek signaling for him to stand, then started:

“Sirs, I here present unto you King DEREK SAMUAL HALE,  
your undoubted King:  
Wherefore all you who are come this day  
to do your homage and service,  
Are you willing to do the same?”

The people in the cathedral signified their willingness and joy, all with one voice crying out,

“GOD SAVE KING DEREK”.

When the audience quite down, a bishop the gets up on the stage with a Bible handing it to the Archbishop then stepping back. The Archbishop started administering the Coronation Oath, Derek knew all the questions and his responses, but his heart started beating 100x faster.

“Sir is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?” The man articulated, holding out the book.

“I am willing”. Derek responded placing his right hand on it.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of this kingdom, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise so to do”.

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will”.

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel?”

“All this I promise to do”. Derek paused for a second an scanned the crowd when his eyes finally stopped on Stiles who mouthed ‘You can do this’ with a private smile.

Derek took a deep breath and finished, “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So, help me God”.

Everyone stands as the Archbishop, goes to the Altar, and the Dean of the church brings the Crown, the Archbishop takes it from him and reverently puts it on Derek's head.

Derek could barely hear everyone cheering his name over the loud thumping of his own heart. The cheers seize as the Archbishop finished the ceremony.

“God crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness,  
that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works,  
you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom  
by the gift of him whose kingdom endureth forever. Amen”.

As Derek walked out of the church (with his family following behind) he could hear his people cheering outside and the choir singing inside making a chaotic harmony.

Derek looked up to the sky and smiled.

He was a king.

\--

Derek strolled around the ball room greeting guest and thanking them for attending; the ball after the coronation was just as extravagant as the crowning itself. Many people where clumped in little groups talking about politics or boasting about their kids’; others where dancing in the middle of the room to the classical music playing in the background.

Eventually, Derek bumped into his mother who somehow pulled him into a conversation with an Officer of State. When they finished, and the Officer went to talk with other people, his mother turned to him and placed her delicate hand on his cheek, “They would have been proud, they _are_ proud of you, Derek” she said gently.

“I know Mother” he replied with a sad smile.

“You know I think I saw Stiles by the dance floor, you might want to find him before someone offers him a dance” Talia teased, changing the subject.

Derek blushed a bit then kissed his mother on the cheek “Thank you” he whispered gratefully.

Derek weaved his way around people to the middle of the room where he spotted Stiles chatting with Cora and some other guest. He walked the short distance between them and tapped him on the shoulder. When his husband turned towards him Derek bowed, “Can I offer you a dance”.

He could hear Stiles giggle as answered, “Of course…your majesty”.

Derek snorted as he took Stiles hand in his as he led him to the middle of the dance floor, he wrapped his large hands around his waist as they started moving with the music.

“So”, Derek started “what where you and Cora talking about?”

“She was just asking when we are going to provide an heir” Stiles chuckled.

“We can start tonight if you want” he mumbled as he nipped Stiles’ neck.

“Stop it people are watching” his husband admonished half-heartily

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to sway with the music. Derek smiled as Stiles put his head on his chest.

“I love you” Derek whispered.

 “I love you too, my King” Stiles said back.

 _My King_ , Derek can get used to stiles calling him that.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I might makes this into a series but it could stay a one-shot  
> \--  
> Who do you think is she/they?  
> __
> 
> Tumblr - mo-2020ao3


End file.
